


Little Too Much

by Ena2705



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Caffeine, Gen, Whump, totally not inspired by my own stupid mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: Reid experiments and it goes terribly, as told through a group text chat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Little Too Much

Reid, S:   
I won’t be able to Make it to sork today, I’m int he hospital

Reid, S:   
*work

Jareau J:  
What?? Are you okay? Which hospital? What happened?

Reid, S:  
I’m okay, I just had a little too much caffeinr today and got dizzy. My neighbour was worties

Reid, S:  
WORRIED

Prentiss, E:  
How much is “a little too much”, Reid?

Reid, S:   
I’m hooked up to an EKG because they were worried about my heart rate, if that’s what you mean. 

Prentiss, E:  
HOLY SHIT REID

Hotchner, A:  
I’ve reported your absence. We will have words when you return about taking care of yourself. 

Reid, S:  
Hot, I know you are probably serious and I should be concerned but I have resorted to voice dictation because my fingers are shaking too much to type properly, let alone think. 

Garcia, P:  
SPENCER ARE YOU OKAY?! 

Garcia, P:  
Also did you just call our boss hot?

Morgan, D:  
I think he did ;) pretty boy, you got something to confess? 

Morgan, D:  
Spencer?

Jareau, J:  
Spence??

Prentiss, E:  
Reid?

Jareau, J:  
Hotch, I’m worried. Can I leave early? Go visit him?

Reid, S:  
Sorry guys. I was throwing up. Voice dictation called hot, hot. Don’t visit I’m fine. 

Reid, S:   
Hot

Reid, S:  
HOTCH DAMN OT

Garcia, P:  
Boy wonder, I just looked ip the symptoms of caffeine overdose. Are you sure you’re okay? How much exactly did you have?

Reid, S:   
Think freeze dried coffee in a jar, then fill half the mug with that, and the other half with hot milk. I think it was around 600 milligrams. And then another normal mug. So 650. 

Rossi, D:  
Why?

Reid, S:  
I was experimenting. And bow O have regretz

Reid, S:  
I’m either seing god or am god. I think i fuckef up. 

Reid, S:  
Its gettim FB harder tp gtype and i cant voice dictate nymore because i canu talk any more

Reid, S:  
Its in my bloodstrwim. I cNt hold my head yp. Why are limbs so heavy. Im going to throw yp again

Prentiss, E:   
Aren’t you in the hospital, shouldn’t you be getting better? 

Reid, S:  
I should. Theyve washed my ahomach out and thats an experience i eoulf noy like go tepeat. That has taken some out byt whats aleady in my blood cannot be stopped

Reid, S:  
By the way, im now on a nasal cannula LOL. also im pretty sure Im freaming this covversation and you aren’treally talking yo me. The world seems far too shiny for this to be real

Hotchner, A:  
May I remind you all that you should be working. Reid, try to get some rest and we will see you when you are better

Morgan, D:   
Sorry Hotch, just entertained by Reid’s typing skills. 

Hotchner, A:   
i can hear your laughter from my office. 

Prentiss, E:  
Sorry, Hotch

Jareau, J:  
Sorry Hotch 

Garcia, P:  
Sorry <3

Reid, S:   
Sortu ε>

**Author's Note:**

> I have regrets


End file.
